Halloween Party! (OC X Female Creepypasta's)
by JackDroid1999
Summary: When this guy who is friends with a creepypasta herself visits a party at Slenderwoman's mansion fun is to be had.
1. The Halloween Party!

I know its not Halloween, I can't decide on a single character and I don't know too much about creepypasta's so Please don't kill me!  
Characters: Jess, Tami, Benny, Clockwork, Nina (Human Rainbow Factory), Laughing Jill, Sally, Jane, Slenderwoman, and OC  
Time and Place: Halloween, Kinston NC

I was walking down the street and it was Halloween. I was watching kids getting candy, teens pranking adults and people dressed up in costumes. I know I should be one of those teens but I was instead walking around to see what would happen. I then received a text from my friend Jane who is famous for being a Creepypasta and a technical murderer. The Text said  
Jane: Hey Jackson!  
Jackson: Hey!  
Jane: Want to go to a party tonight? My friends said I can bring a guest and I immediately thought of you.  
Jackson: Sure.  
Jane: Great! Meet me next to the forest by Nuese river park. I'll be waiting for there.  
Jackson: Ok  
I walked over there and saw Jane standing there waiting for me when she saw me she immediately hugged me in which I blushed. I asked her with joy in my voice  
"So... Where is the party?"  
"Oh, Its in a mansion deep in the forest. My friend inherited it after her husband died."  
"Ok then show me the way!"  
****Time Skip!  
****After a ten minute walk deep into the forest, we finally made it to the derelict mansion so I asked  
"Is This the Place?"  
"Yep, let's go in."  
As they walked in he realized that they were no guy Creepypasta's here and only girl's. There were also a snack table, music and plenty of patron's. Jane then yelled  
"Hey, Guys this is Jackson!"  
"H-Hi... Everyone."  
Jess said to me while hugging my side  
"Wow, he's a cutie."  
Tami then said  
"I saw him first! Dibs!"  
Then there was Nina  
"Is this My prince charming?"  
Laughing Jill  
"You look even sweeter than Halloween candy."  
Benny  
"I can sense him before he arrived so he's mine!"  
Clockwork  
"Thanks for the early Christmas present, Jane!"  
Rainbow Factory  
"Oh, the rainbow of colors you make me feel."  
Sally  
"Can you be my big brother?!"  
Jane  
"He's my childhood friend so he's mine!"  
And then Slenderwoman yelled  
"Silence!"  
They all stopped and stood their silent. Slenderwoman explained to me  
"Sorry About that. It's just all these girls haven't seen a guy in forever and let's just say there Infatuated with you... and Now when I think about it you do remind me of my dead Husband."  
I blushed to a new red and they began arguing over who would get me. I had to interrupt and said  
"I think I have a solution."  
They all asked what and I said  
"Why don't you all do three challenges and I choose which one would be my girlfriend."  
They all sat down and started listening intently.  
"Ok, the first challenge is for you guys to make some Boneless Buffalo Chicken (My favorite food)."  
they all nodded and ran into the kitchen (Except for Slenderwoman) and began to make teams for the first challenge. Slenderwoman just said to me  
"Wow, they sure are really excited."  
I smiled and said  
"Yeah."  
"You know I do have some frozen chicken in my freezer."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I bought some in Case for the party."  
"I think you should try making some too."  
"Ok."  
She then teleported to the kitchen.  
****30 Minute Time Skip!  
****I was in the kitchen trying each of the chicken I had to say they were all some really good cook's. I then tried Slenderwoman Chicken It very good and I said  
"Wow! this is just how my mom makes it!"  
She blushes and said  
"Well, I guess we both have similar tastes."  
Laughing Jill said  
"That's No Fair! How are we supposed to know that was a factor!"  
I then said  
"Ok, then the second challenge will be to give me a three to five-minute speech on why you should be my girlfriend."  
Jane started first.  
"Well, I think I should be your boyfriend because..."  
Nina then interrupted  
"I think he should be my boyfriend because..."  
"Hey! It was my turn!"  
"Who cares!"  
I had to interrupt  
"Ok guys stop, please! Let's just go to the third Challenge."  
Benny then asked  
"That's not fair! Most of us hadn't even started yet."  
I had to think about it for a moment and then I said  
"Ok then. The third challenge will be that you will each dance with me and I'll switch between each of you as we dance."  
They all agreed it was a good idea and Slenderwoman asked  
"What song should I put it on?"  
I thought about it for a minute and told her  
"Put it on the Monster Mash."  
As the song began I danced with each of them but Slenderwoman was shy and standing in the corner so when I was dancing with all of the others I offered my hand to her which she Blushes and takes the hand and we began to dance. After the Dancing, they all sat down to hear what would my decision be and I said to them  
"My choice is... All of you. You're all so nice and beautiful and so Kind when I first meet you all That Your call so great."  
They all went awe and I then said  
"I really do think that the real MVP here is Slenderwoman though and I know you're shy and little bit timid but you're still great all around."  
They all went awe again and Slenderwoman said  
"Awe, thank you, Jackson."  
As I blushed they all got and Glomped me and That was night was the best one of my young teenage life.  
****The End.****


	2. Dealing with Bullies

This is a sequel to **Halloween Party! (OC X Female Creepypasta's) **  
Characters: Jess, Tami, Benny, Clockwork, Nina (Human Rainbow Factory), Laughing Jill, Sally, Jane, Slenderwoman, Bullies and OC  
Time and Place: Multiple days, Kinston NC

Only three days after the Halloween Party, I and the Female Creepypasta's became an Item. One day Slenderwoman and the other girls were waiting for me to stop by as I had school, then I had to stop by My house and then I had to walk to the forest and find the mansion. They were all waiting with each of them preparing themselves for his visit and to Glomp on. Jess the Killer was cleaning her face (but not the bloody slits on her lips as it helps sell the look) when she asked Slenderwoman.  
"Slendie?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you think Jackson would like it better if I have my Bloody slits or not?"  
She smiles and said to her  
"I think he loves you for whatever you do sweetie."  
"Oh, Ok,"  
Slenderwoman asks Laughing Jill in the kitchen  
"What are you making?"  
she responds  
"I'm Making Jackson's favorite."  
"Good!"  
Just as she said that I came in hiding my right eye and then Slenderwoman used her tentacles to grab Me and pull Me into a big hug which I blush greatly. She tells the others  
"Jackson's here!"  
They all came into the living room to see Me in which they were all Hugging and Kissing Me. I continued to blush and said to them all  
"You guys are way too nice."  
They all blushed and Jess asked Me  
"Why are you covering your eye?"  
"What eye?"  
"That eye."  
she began to try to pry my hand off and when she does it revealed a black eye. They all gasp and Clockwork asked  
"Why do you have a black eye?!"  
"What black eye?"  
Benny said with a serious tone  
"Don't Play dumb with us."  
Slenderwoman calm them all down and she said to me  
"What happened to you that gave you that black eye."  
I start getting out of the group and said  
"I hit the door when I got out of school,"  
they asked me  
"Are you sure?"  
I replied  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
Laughing Jill asked me  
"Don't you want..."  
"Save it for tomorrow!"  
And I walked out of the Mansion continuing to walk out of the forest. They were all shocked and confused and during the brief moment of silence Slenderwoman said  
"That was just weird. He always wants to spend time with us."  
Jess replies with  
"I know right."  
Jill asked the rest of them  
"What should we do?"  
That was when Jill being the joker like person that she was had suggested an Idea  
"Why don't one of us follow him tomorrow and see what happens?"  
Slenderwoman, of course, found this to a be terrible Idea but she was outvoted by the rest by a landslide. She sighed and asked  
"Just let me follow him tomorrow."  
Jane asked  
"Why?"  
"Well, I am THE Slenderwoman so..."  
"Yeah, that's a good idea."  
****French Narrator: The Next Day  
****It seemed to be a normal day for Me as Slenderwoman watched him from afar and for me not to notice to make sure if I'm not in any trouble and it seemed for a little while until I began to leave school and He was jumped by the bullies (Bully1 and Bully2). When they jumped him Bully1 said to Me with a devious grin  
"Hey, Jackson How is our favorite victim today?"  
"Just leave me, alone man!"  
I tried to leave but they stop me and Bully2 said  
"Woah man not until we get our toll."  
"Your toll?"  
"Yeah, you have to pay us to pass."  
"No man!"  
I tried to leave but they stopped me and said  
"Well, I guess we have to add more than A black eye then Buster."  
They pushed me to the ground and prepared to beat me up as none of us knew that Slenderwoman was in the bushes, Pissed on what she was seeing and decided to scare the hell out of them. When she appeared behind me did they stopped, pointed and stuttered.  
"S-S-S-S-S..."  
"What?"  
"S-S-S-S-S..."  
"What?!"  
"S-S-S-S-S..."  
"What is it?! aren't you going to beat me up already?"  
"S-S-S-S-S-SLENDERWOMAN!"  
They both ran off running as I turned around and asked  
"Slenderwoman what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to make sure you would be Ok but Now this is happening to you, why didn't you tell us this was happening?"  
"This has been happening for a while alright and I can handle it myself."  
"Did you even tell your parents about this?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I said I can handle this myself."  
I stormed off back to my house as Slenderwoman teleported back to her mansion where the rest of them are waiting. Slenderwoman returned back to the mansion with a gloomy look on her face (If she had one) and sat down on her bed. Jess started knocking and then she opened the door and asked  
"Are you Ok?"  
She responded  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Jackson's Being bullied and He won't let us help him."  
Jess immediately stormed out of the bedroom as she gathered a bunch of knives, blades and other sharp objects. the rest of them are confused and ask her  
"What are you doing?"  
Jess responds  
"Well Jackson is getting bullied and I'm not gonna stand for it."  
Slenderwoman held her shoulder and she said  
"Jess..."  
"You're not going to stop me Slendie. I'm not going to kill them but I am going to scare the Hell out of them."  
"You didn't let me finish. If you're going to scare them then please let me tag along."  
Jess smiles and said  
"Sure. Let's do this together."  
The rest of the girls are giving their send-offs and saying goodnight as they all leave for the night.  
****French Narrator: That Night  
****The two bullies (They are brothers) were sleeping in the room sleeping until Jess appears by the window wearing her usual attire of a pair of loosely fitting sweatpants and a half-hoodie/half-Crop top carrying a long 6-inch blood-stained blade sharpening it with a whetstone. One of the bullies asked  
"W-W-Who are you?"  
"Who am I? I'm Jess the Killer and I don't like how you been treating my boyfriend lately."  
"Y-Y-Your Boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, You know Tall, Skinny, Thick glasses..."  
"Y-You mean Jackson?"  
"Yeah He's not only my boyfriend he's also Tamie's, Benny's, Clockwork's, Nina's (Human Rainbow Factory), Laughing Jill's, Sally's, Jane's and Slenderwoman's boyfriend as well."  
"W-W-What?!"  
Slenderwoman then appeared and used her tentacles to manhandle the two bullies. Jess starts threatening them with a Knife and said  
"You know I should kill you right now... Unless..."  
"What?! we'll do anything!"  
"You have to be nice to Jackson, doing everything for him at school and give him this note."  
She gives them a note as they nodded yes.  
As they left Jess told them while licking the dried blood off her knife  
"Now don't bully Jackson again or else..."  
****The Next Day...  
****Jackson was heading to school and saw the bullies wondering what they were going to do to him today but they surprised him.  
"Hello Mr. Jackson sir. Would you like us to carry your stuff for you?"  
"Um... Sure."  
They Take his stuff as they handed him a note as they walked to his classroom. Jackson stood there confused as he just opened the note and It said  
"Your welcome. XOXOXO  
Love, Jess, Tami, Benny, Clockwork, Nina (Human Rainbow Factory), Laughing Jill, Sally, Jane and Slenderwoman."  
Jackson just smiled as he walked into school.  
****The End.****


End file.
